


Welcome to Bliss

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blow Job, Cock Cage, Collar, Consensual Verbal Humiliation, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, Humiliation kink, Kneeling, Leather Kink, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Magnus ordering Alec to pleasure himself, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Punishment, Shibari, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Jace Wayland, Vibrators, breathable ball gag, butt plug, cum kink, dildo, face fucking, kink discussion, magic powered sex toy, male chastity, reference to bad D/s experiences, reference to bad sub drop, silent safe movements, spreader bar, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Jace see’s the other side of Magnus and Alec’s relationship he re-enters the world of BDSM.Updated as inspired





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am just a writer, do not try any of these without experience IRL and don’t take what you read as a play by play of what to do IRL but consent and check in’s and discussions are SUPER important!

Jace felt his mouth drop open as his wide eyes took in the sight he just stumbled in on. He had planned to be out all night but he had forgotten his phone of all things and had to double back to Magnus’ loft where he was crashing. He had expected to see Alec and Magnus curled together or cooking or talking or something. He wasn’t expecting this and suddenly his knees felt weak at the sight and something like longing panged in his chest. 

Alec looked so at peace, his eyes closed as his forehead rested against Magnus clothed inner thigh. His lips were parted wide around a breathable ball gag that was fastened around his head. He had a black leather collar snug around his neck, a small gold lock with an MB engraved on the metal dangling from the front of the collar. He was naked from what Jace could see, Alec had deep red ropes wrapping around his torso, keeping his arms bound behind his back and Jace could only assume the ropes carried on down his body from where he was kneeling between Magnus' feet. 

Jace dragged his eyes away from Alec to Magnus who was staring at him with his Warlock mark in full view. The glowing cat eyes seemed to be looking into his very soul and Jace felt like dropping to his own knees. He had fooled around with BDSM before but he never thought Alec of all people would agree to anything related to it, Magnus didn’t shock him at all. 

“Go wait in my office Jace, you are not leaving the loft tonight.” Magnus’ voice was strict and full of power, Jace didn’t notice the way he was clinging to the doorframe at those words, no those orders as they flowed over him like honey. 

“Yes…Okay, okay.” Jace nodded catching himself from adding Sir at the end and stumbled down the hallway and he fell into a chair once he reached Magnus office. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to force the image of them together like that, in an obvious Dom/sub scene full of trust out of his head. 

It was their relationship and he refused to do anything to jeopardize that happiness, Alec deserved it and so much more. Alec looked so at peace and happy there in those ropes between Magnus’ legs. The collar looking right against his pale skin and his dark runes while the gag parted Alec’s lips in a way that had Jace’s cock twitch in his jeans. 

Jace wasn’t sure how much time had past but it was long enough that he managed to force his erection down by imagining horrid things, not his Parabatai in the way he found him minutes ago. Jace startled when the door swung open and Magnus entered, his cat eyes still shining and emitting a powerful aura that had Jace swallowing hard and trying hard not to avert his eyes in respect. 

“I think you know exactly what you walked in on Jace, but tell me anyway.” Magnus settled in his high back chair behind his desk, lacing his fingers together as he settled his intense look on Jace. 

“Is Alec okay by himself?” Jace asked concerned from what he knew and had experienced it would be better if the sub had their Dom nearby.

“I eased him up from his subspace, fed him a bit and stayed until he fell asleep. I may have used a bit of my magic to help him, but he has no problem with that. Now talk.” Magnus seemed pleased that Jace was so concerned with Alec even in this situation. 

“I saw a healthy Dom/sub scene happening, Alec happy and peaceful out of his own head. I appreciate that more than you know Magnus; Alec as I’m sure you know isn’t great at emotions and putting himself before others. The fact I just saw him trusting you enough to be put in subspace while bound and gagged showed that you are amazing for him. I didn’t mean to interrupt and I don’t plan on teasing or bringing this up to Alec lest I embarrass him. Now I know where these sudden bursts of happiness and peace come from.” Jace rambled trying to show Magnus he had nothing to fear about Jace knowing about this side of their relationship. 

Magnus inspected Jace silently after the blond finished speaking, head tilting to the side slowly as his cat eyes shifted back to their normal glamoured version and Jace found he missed the Warlock’s real eyes. However, he took it as a good sign that Magnus’ anger and protectiveness had passed so he wouldn’t get zapped into a dog or something. 

“I trust that you wouldn’t hold this against Alexander which I am grateful for, but there is something more here.” Magnus rose to his feet and Jace tried not to shrink against the chair he was lounging on as Magnus took steps closer to him.

“Someone hurt you.” Magnus’ voice was soft yet firm as two fingers hooked under Jace’s chin, forcing the blond Shadowhunter’s head up so they could look each other in the eyes.

“Well, my father wasn’t the father of the year,” Jace smirked weakly.

“He did hurt you, but someone else did you wrong as well. You know about BDSM and it’s types of relationships, you accepted Alexander and my relationship with an air of familiarity.” Magnus’ words cut Jace and he fought to keep his eyes from fluttering at the presence of power and strength the Warlock was emitting right now. 

“I’ve fooled around with it in the past, I know what I like and what I don’t. I also did my own research and I’ve experienced a drop on my own, I got over it and haven’t done it since.” Jace tried to play it off not expecting the rage that appeared on Magnus' face. 

“You dropped on your own?” He asked, voice dangerously low. “Who left you alone? Jace, tell me who.” 

“A werewolf, Nathan! It was a long time ago, I was an idiot it’s fine Magnus.” Jace blurted out not sure why Magnus was getting so upset. 

“You were an idiot but you also didn’t know any better.” Magnus released his hold on Jace’s chin and instantly Jace missed the warmth and strength of the Warlock’s fingers. 

“I know better now,” Jace spoke up for himself.

“That I have no doubt, you’re a very capable and strong Shadowhunter.” Magnus praised smoothly and Jace blinked at the sudden rush of blood that hurried to his cheeks at the praise. 

“But you don’t have to be.” Magnus tacked on and Jace felt his eyes widened. 

“I see how badly you want to submit Jace. It’s the same look Alexander wore even back when he didn’t know what he wanted.” Magnus was kneeling in front of Jace taking the blond’ hands in his own ringed ones and Jace found himself staring at their skin contrasting together. 

“It doesn’t matter, you have Alec and I would never interrupt that.” Jace shook himself away from the mere idea he could have someone safe and someone powerful to submit to. 

“I will never do anything without consulting Alexander, however, I have no doubt in my mind he would mind if you were to join us. Jace, I want you to think about what you really want, what you really need and if you want to give this a shot... Come back to this room in 2 days time and the way you wait will give me your decision. I will text you what Alexander’s choice is but don’t worry about that too much. Think about yourself for once as well Jace.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Jace’s forehead as he rose to his feet and without another word he left the office. He left Jace behind with his mind spinning and his forehead burning in the shape of the Warlock’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: BDSM, Dom/sub, kink discussion, blowjob, consensual verbal humiliation, butt plug, anal fingering
> 
> Warning: Magnus does order Alec to finger himself in front of Jace

“Are you sure about this Alexander?” Magnus stopped Alec before they entered the Warlock’s office where Jace was sure to be waiting for them. Alec laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Magnus' hand, the lock on his collar jingling softly with the move.

“I’m sure, Jace is the other half of my soul and I trust and love you, Magnus. He may have been awkward and avoiding me for the past days but I know he just needed time to think and it helped that you let me stay here to let him have time alone. I know this will work out and I trust you not to take it too far for either of us, you know all my fantasies anyways nothing is a secret from you anymore.” Alec murmured to his lover and his Dom.

“You are perfect Alexander, but if you feel uncomfortable I can keep this between Jace and me.” Magnus reminded Alec who just shook his head. 

“I will but I want to be apart of this, I’m not embarrassed about what I want anymore and someone needs to be around to keep you in check, like when you disappeared to have a ‘drink’ with Luke, you were in a rage when you got back and bloody.” Alec reminded Magnus who just beamed at the process his angel had made over their time together and blushed a bit at the reminder of his outburst of rage when Luke had given him the address for Nathan. 

“Let’s go see what we’re dealing with then darling.” Magnus squeezed their hands together and pushed open the door to the office and let out a breath of relief at the sight of Jace kneeling in front of the desk with his head hanging low. He twitched at the sound of the door opening but stayed where he was. 

“This is your choice then?” Magnus asked voice firm yet soft, Alec recognized it and flicked his eyes over to Jace to see how his Parabatai was going to react. 

“Yes, Sir.” Jace kept his head bowed but small tremors wracked his body at the way Magnus’ voice sounded and the way the Warlock was now slowly circling him. He inhaled sharply when the words slipped out so easily around Magnus and the way the Warlock’s presence made him feel made him feel safe and now he truly understood why Alec had given into this side of Magnus’. He hadn’t thought he would be so easy to give into Magnus but he found it calming in a way he hadn’t expected and it helped he knew Magnus was powerful and caring in everyway and that Alec trusted him so much. 

“Sit on the chair, Jace. I have a contract for you to look over and free feel to ask questions as I will have some for you.” Magnus ordered as he snapped his fingers and a contract appeared as Jace rose to his feet. The blond sent Alec a nervous glance but his gaze focused on the black collar that was obvious on Alec’s neck, the MB on the lock standing out even more than before. Jace settled in the offered chair a bit more relaxed when he got a wave of peace, calm and acceptance from Alec’s side of their bond. 

Magnus sat on his high back chair and held his hand out to Alec; the dark-haired man took the offered hand and made a soft noise when he was hauled onto Magnus’ lap sideways. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s back to keep him balanced and with a soft sigh Alec relaxed against Magnus side letting his head rest against Magnus’. Alec fiddled with Magnus’ rings as Jace read and filled in the contract, Magnus keeping an eye on both of them.

“Ah… What does claiming mean?” Jace cleared his throat hating to break the silence. 

“Alexander darling this is your area,” Magnus smirked making Alec roll his eyes. 

“Normally it means things like hickies, fingerprint bruises things like that… For Magnus and I it means more along the lines of this.” Alec traced the lock on his collar knowing he had both of their attention. 

“When Magnus locks my collar it means I’m his until he takes it off. However, I can’t wear it all the time so he figured something else out… None of the clothes I wear anymore are my original ones; they are ones Magnus got me… I sometimes wear some of his jewelry, a leather cuff on my wrist or my arm. Just something physical that I can use to ground myself if everything gets to be too much.” Alec explained as he absently traced the MB on the lock as he spoke.

“I think…I’d be okay with a collar… Mainly I like being able to feel the burn or sting…” Jace trailed off ducking his head, cheeks turning pink.

“I like that too,” Alec reassured Jace soothing his Parabatai who flashed him a smile. Magnus nuzzled Alec’s neck to hide his own smile; he was so glad they were both so accepting of each other in this situation. 

Jace blushed and ducked his head as he slid the contract over to Magnus and fiddled with the hem of his shirt as Magnus took the contract. Alec didn’t look knowing it was personal so he rested his eyes as his cheek was pressed against Magnus’ styled hair. 

“Your hard limits are the same as Alexander, but his punishment is spanking with a hand or a paddle usually until he’s sobbing,” Magnus spoke up looking at Jace who winced. 

“I don’t like too much pain, a little bit mixed with pleasure is good but…I don’t want to get a flashback…” Jace admitted softly and both Magnus and Alec felt a flare of anger at his words but directed towards Valentine, as they both knew Jace was referring to the beatings he took from his so-called father. 

“When I punish Alexander I will make sure to do so when you’re not around,” Magnus promised. “If either of us gives you too much pain then you safe word am I understood? This is not up for discussion you are far more important than anything else.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jace nodded, relief obvious on his face and the three relaxed now that part of clear. 

“Are you comfortable with Sir? Alexander wasn’t so we decided on Master.” Magnus said softly knowing that Sir hit too close to home for Alec as head of the Institute. 

“I like Sir.” Jace blushed and Magnus smiled.

“Sir it is then, we will discuss other parts of this before our first scene, however, I think right now we can give you a proper welcome. Go on then darling.” Magnus gently nudged Alec off his lap, the tall Shadowhunter silently padded over to where Jace was sitting. Gracefully Alec straddled his Parabatai and titled his head asking Jace a silent question. 

Jace glanced at Magnus over Alec’s shoulder and got an encouraging nod from the Warlock as he stood up. Jace leaned up and the two Shadowhunter’s lips met in a chaste kiss, it lasts a few moments before all their pent-up passion bubbled over and the kiss became more intense. Alec groaned as he gripped at Jace’s shoulders while pressing closer, the blond couldn’t help but slid his hands around to cup Alec’s rear end getting another groan when he teasingly squeezed the firm globes. 

“Good, good.” Magnus murmured as he ran his fingertips over the two men’s shoulders and backs, watching intently as they kissed. He tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, breaking their kiss apart and Alec looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips swelling up from the intense kissing. Magnus couldn’t help but swoop down and kiss his beautiful Angel. 

Alec let his Dom control the kiss completely while Jace swallowed hard at the close-up sight of the two beautiful men together. Their kiss broke apart and Magnus turned his dark eyes on Jace who parted his lips almost instinctually. Magnus smirked briefly before tugging at Jace’s blond hair abet forcefully to make the blond tilt his head back and allow easier access for Magnus to kiss him. 

Jace gasped at the heat and passion behind the kiss even as Magnus dominated his mouth utterly in a way Jace hadn’t known he had needed. His eyes fluttered briefly when their kiss broke and Magnus was looking down at the two Shadowhunter’s with something akin to smugness on his face. 

“Would you like to see your Parabatai?” Magnus asked as he moved around the chair and crossed his arms loosely over Jace’s shoulders. 

“Yes please.” Jace breathed out, cheeks warming at the mere thought of seeing Alec fully naked now. 

“Strip Alexander,” Magnus ordered his voice firm and low. Jace couldn’t stop the shudder at the tone and the way Alec responded almost instantly. His cheeks were pink but he undid the drawstrings on his sweatpants before stepping out them to show he was naked underneath. He stood still with his head ducked as Jace drank in the sight of Alec fully nude in front of him, something that only happened in his dreams that usually ended up as wet dreams. 

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Magnus murmured against Jace’s ear noticing the way the blond’s jeans were tenting up as his eyes roamed over Alec. 

“Yes.” Jace breathed out before gasping when Magnus’ hand cupped him through the denim of his jeans and his hips jerked up on reflex. 

“Do you want him to use those pretty lips on you? Wrap them around you?” Magnus’ voice was low in Jace’s ear as he painted the picture that had Jace’s cock twitching eagerly. 

“Yes, Sir.” Jace breathed out as he leaned his head back against Magnus' stomach. 

“Good boy, Alexander hands, and knees,” Magnus ordered and Alec sank onto all fours without delay and Jace fought to keep his eyes open.

“Jace’s jeans seem to be a bit tight, come and see what you can do about that?” Magnus sounded a bit amused and Jace swallowed hard as Alec crawled towards him before settling on his knees between Jace’s spread legs. Alec made eye contact with Jace as his slender fingers undid his Parabatai's belt followed by the button and zipper. 

Jace let out a breathy gasp when calloused fingers wrapped around his aching length, tugging him out of his jeans into the heated air of the office. 

“Just the tip for now darling,” Magnus ordered and Jace gasped for air when Alec dragged the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock before sucking just the tip into his warm, wet mouth with a lewd slurping sound. 

“He feels good doesn’t he?” Magnus purred as Jace gasped and his hips twitched as his eyes stayed trained on Alec’s head between his legs. 

“Get him wet and dripping Alexander,” Magnus ordered and Jace let out a keen when Alec swallowed him down to the root moments later. Alec placed his hands on Jace’s jean-clad thighs as he bobbed his head, sucking and licking his Parabatai's cock as it moved past his lips. He groaned at the taste and weight of it on his tongue and the rough bite of the metal zipper of Jace’s jeans rub against his cheek and nose every so often. 

“That’s enough I think, we don’t want Jace to come too fast.” Magnus circled around to hook his index finger in the space between Alec’s neck and the collar. Alec pulled back, a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting his lips to the tip of Jace’s throbbing erection. Alec gave the tip one last lick before he rocked back on his knees, his own cock heavy and erect between his thighs. 

“So beautiful, now why doesn’t the head of the Institute be a good boy and show us what he has hidden in his cute little hole?” Magnus purred and Alec shuddered at the reminder that he was the head of the Institute yet he was the only one in the room naked and fully at Magnus mercy. 

Jace picked up on the way those words made Alec react but it flew from his mind when Alec twisted his body around so his cheek was pressed against the floor, his ass propped high in the air and knees spread wide apart. A blue gem ended plug glinted in the low light of the office from its place nestled between Alec’s pale, tone ass cheeks. 

“It’s one of his favorite, its small enough to be comfortable yet large enough to remind him.” Magnus traced the jeweled plug before tugging at it eliciting a muffled groan from Alec whose hips pushed back needily. 

“Put on a show for Jace darling, show him how many fingers you can fit into your greedy little hole?” Magnus suggested as he pulled the plug out of Alec, the dark-haired man’s rim clinging to the small bulb before it clenched and twitched at the empty space before Alec reached back and pressed two of his fingers into himself with practiced ease. 

Alec moaned against the floor as his hips rocked against his fingers and Jace found his own hips mirroring Alec’s, his cock so hard it hurt. He had to stop himself from leaning forward and burying himself inside of that gorgeous hole that just widened to take the third finger. 

“It’s such a beautiful sight isn’t it?” Magnus asked Jace as he knelt by Alec and ran his hand down the arch of Alec’s spine and over the curve of his ass keeping his eyes trained on where Alec’s fingers were disappearing in and out of his own hole. 

“It is, oh angel…” Jace trailed off swallowing hard when Magnus traced Alec’s stretched rim making the archer shiver and groan wantonly. 

“Since this is all new for you I think I’ll leave it here for now. You have to earn the right to be inside of my Alexander.” Magnus decided and gently tugged Alec’s fingers out of himself leaving his hole gaping needily. Jace couldn’t help the noise of annoyance that escaped him before he sucked in a breath when Magnus used his magic to have a larger plug appear. Jace watched as Magnus slowly inserted the wide and long plug into Alec who clawed at the floor below him making noises that just went straight to the blond’s cock. When the plug was snugly seated inside of him Alec was a gasping, panting mess with his legs trembling.

“Ssh, I know darling.” Magnus soothed Alec and tugged the out of it looking Shadowhunter onto his lap, fingers caressing Alec’s dark hair. Alec let his head fall back against Magnus' shoulder and gazed at Jace with hazy eyes even as his hips shifted and twitched under the new feeling of the plug shifting inside of him. 

“Do you see how he obeys me? It took time and trust to get here but I know that you will be able to follow my rules, if not you will be punished understood?” Magnus looked at Jace as he rubbed at Alec’s stomach, avoiding his sub’s needy erection getting soft whimpers from Alec whose eyes just rolled up into his head. 

“Your punishment will be discussed beforehand and will fall into what you said in the contract I promise. Now as your first lesson I think it’s to test your self-control. You are not going to come tonight, I’m going to get Alexander off and then the three of us are going to watch a movie together.” Magnus ordered as he curled his fingers around Alec’s aching erection making his sub give a choked out groan of pleasure as he jerked up into Magnus’ touch. 

Jace whimpered and gripped the arms of the chair to stop himself from touching his own cock as Magnus stroked Alec to completion, sparks of blue magic flaring up from the moving hand. Magnus bit down on Alec’s shoulder and with a groan and shudder Alec came with a violent arch of his back. 

“Good boy.” Magnus crooned as he held Alec close before his magic flared and Alec was clean of his own cum and Magnus rose up with Alec cradled in his arms. 

“Come, Jace,” Magnus ordered and the blond followed behind Magnus and Alec, a smile playing on the blond’s lips. He loved a challenge and it looked like the reward would outweigh anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: BDSM, Dom/sub, consensual verbal humiliation, anal fingering, cock cage, nipple play, dirty talk, vibrators, butt plug, spreader bars, leather kink

“Do you want Alexander to be here for this?” Magnus asked Jace as he gently fed the white leather through the small buckle on the collar he was attaching to the kneeling Jace’s neck. 

“Not tonight, I want our first scene to just be us.” Jace shook his head but felt happy that Magnus was willing to have Alec there as support in case Jace felt nervous or unsure. 

“Whatever you want pet.” Magnus ran his fingers through the blond hair once he finished fixing the collar into place. 

“You had time to look at what I set out for this scene. Anything that you want me to get rid of?” Magnus asked side eyeing the items he had set up and ready. He had added an additional bedroom knowing that it would be better for him and Jace to have their own play room because he wanted Jace’s room to be his safe place and his and Alexander’s room was for their own play however he hoped Jace would join them there playing and sleeping someday. 

“No Sir.” Jace’s cheeks heated up as he remembered what toys where going to be used on him soon enough. 

“Good, now do you remember what else we talked about?” Magnus asked needing to make sure Jace understood their safe word system. 

“My safe word is Valentine yours is Camille. Otherwise we use the light system, I can cry and beg for you to stop but you won’t unless I use my safe word or say yellow/red.” Jace repeated back knowing from past experiences that safe word system was important and he refused to go without one ever again. 

“Good boy.” Magnus crooned and smirked at the pretty flush that rose up on the blond’s cheeks, both him and Alexander reacted the same way to praise it seemed. 

“Now on your feet, I’m going to strap you into the spreader bars am I understood?” Magnus stepped back letting his voice take a sterner and harsher tone. He rarely used it with Alexander knowing he reacted well to softer orders but from the way Jace jerked to his feet and hurried to the spreader bar he knew that tone would work wonders with Jace. 

Jace evened out his breathing as Magnus tightened leather cuffs around his ankles, his legs planted firmly apart thanks to the long bar that was attached to the cuffs. His arms were lifted up over his head one at a time as his wrists were locked into matching leather cuffs that were dangling from the spreader bar that was hanging from the ceiling. 

“Color?” Magnus stepped back to take in the sight of Jace strung up. 

“Green.” Jace said after testing the cuffs and liking how they were just tight enough without being painful and the leather was soft and the atmosphere was comfortable unlike the last time he had been strung up like this. He felt content in the spreader bars with Magnus looking over him, nothing like the last time he had been strung up, this was one in a much more comfortable setting and he knew Magnus was safe and nothing could hurt him here. He could sense peace and calm coming from Alec’s side of their bond and it helped him feel the same. 

“Can you move at all?” Magnus asked interested and watched as Jace twisted in the cuffs but didn’t move much thanks to the spreader bars.

“Good, now I’m going to do an inspection of your body and don’t hold back your reactions.” Magnus ran his gloved hand down Jace’s chest liking the way Jace arched into the slide of the leather. 

“Yes Sir.” Jace was cut off by a gasp when leather fingers rolled his nipples causing his cock jumped and pre-cum started beading up. Magnus watched amused as Jace’s breathing turned into cute little mewls as he rolled and plucked the blond’s nipples. Magnus leaned down and sucked at the small nubs getting a groan and a full body shudder when Magnus blew a stream of air against the wet peak. 

“Look at you, we’ve barely started and you’re already making such a mess of yourself. All because I’ve started to play with your cute little nipples.” Magnus purred when he noticed how Jace’s cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum that was staining the blond’s skin. 

“We can’t have this can we? I don’t want you to come too soon.” Magnus said casually as he rubbed his thumb rather harshly over Jace’s left nipple making Jace keen and rock in the spreader bars. 

“Color?” Magnus dangled a cock cage in front of Jace knowing full well that Jace preferred cages to rings thanks to the contract. 

“Green.” Jace’s eyes were dark with lust and his heart beating faster in his chest at the sight of the cock cage and the further control Magnus would have over him. Magnus smirked as he knelt down and pumped Jace’s erection a few times just to be a tease before he slipped the cage into place and with a soft click it was locked into place. 

Jace felt the metal constrict around his aching erection and it sent a thrill down his spine before he had to swallow hard at the sight of Magnus adding the key to the necklace he was already wearing. The silver key clinked against the gold key that was already there and Jace knew it belonged to the lock on Alec’s collar. It sent a warm feeling flood through his chest at the fact he belonged there like Alec did. 

Magnus didn’t rise back up instead he ran his hands down Jace’s slightly trembling thighs and pressed biting kisses over the blond’s hipbones leaving red marks in his wake as his hands caressed Jace’s legs feeling the strength hidden there. Magnus gracefully rose to his feet, dragging his leather clad fingers up Jace’s side over the runes and old scars before his right hand tangled in Jace’s hair and yanked his head to the side exposing his collared neck. 

Magnus’ mouth attached itself to Jace’s pulse point just below the collar and sucked a few marks there before he pulled back and looked at Jace. 

Jace’s eyes were fully black and his mouth parted as he gasped quietly for air at the touches that Magnus bet were the softest ones he had ever experienced. 

“Color?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Green?” Jace said blinking lazily.

“You’re not used to soft touches are you? Do you want me to be rougher with you?” Magnus knew Alec turned to mush under his soft touches but he wasn’t sure if it was the right way to get Jace to his headspace. 

“Be rougher please Sir.” Jace seemed relieved that Magnus understood without having to say anything.

“Thank you for telling me what you want.” Magnus said honestly before circling around so Jace couldn’t see him, just sense him. Jace let out a surprised yet pleased cry when a leather hand came down hard on his ass making him jerk forward. 

“Color?” Magnus breathed against Jace’s ear as he rubbed the spot he just hit. 

“Green.” Jace breathed out, the sting from his ass was pairing beautifully with his still sensitive nipples and his caged cock. Jace cried out again when Magnus’ hand landed on his ass again as he moved back into the hit.

“Your little ass is already turning red, only two hits in and your already eager for more. Such a little slut and I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Magnus huffed sounding amused but Jace felt blood rush to his cheeks as his cock dripped in its cage as Magnus played on his verbal humiliation kink. They had spent a lot of time talking about what was okay to say during scenes and what wasn’t. Jace bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering before his lower lip was grasped by Magnus gloved hand.

“Now don’t hurt those pretty lips, I have plan for those after all. I told you I wanted to hear all the noises you can make but if you insist on hiding them then I’ll shove a gag between your mouth and I won’t remove it. You will be gagged every time I put this collar on you, am I understood?” Magnus voice was dark as he stared intensely at Jace trying to make sure he would follow through with his threat.

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir.” Jace replied and let his mouth hang open as not to hurt his lips further.

“Good boy.” Magnus patted Jace’s cheek before he stepped behind the blond again. Jace braced expecting another smack but let out a yelp when Magnus’ strong hands dug into the flesh of his slightly stinging ass and harshly yanked his ass cheeks apart. 

“You look a bit tight back here, when was the last time you had anything up there?” Magnus asked as he inspected the cute pink pucker that was now exposed completely. 

“…A couple weeks ago Sir when a girl fingered me while blowing me.” Jace answered honestly if not a bit worried about mentioning a previous hook up. 

“Hmm, is a finger the farthest you’ve gone or have you taken a cock before?” Magnus pressed further as he ran the pad of his right fingers over the tight rim smirking as it twitched under the touch. 

“I have, just not in a long time Sir.” Jace blushed and ducked his head as his hips jerked back against the light touch, his body hot and he was aching in his cage. 

“So you’re be tight like a virgin then. We’ll have to fix that if I’m going to turn this little hole of yours into my personal fuck hole.” Magnus said causally like he was talking about the weather.

Jace whimpered as he blushed brightly at the words but was pleased Magnus had decided to talk about him like he was nothing but a toy for him to use as Magnus hadn’t seem too keen on that part and they had talked about that in depth. 

The words made the blond’s cock was dripping steadily now and he was thankful for the cuffs and bars as otherwise he was sure his shaking body would have given out by now. 

“Don’t worry slut, we’ll have fun with your training. I may even invite Alexander to join us, wouldn’t that be fun?” Magnus used his magic to slick up his glove fingers on his right hand. Jace’s breathing hitched for a moment but it was long enough for Magnus to notice. 

“I’m sure you would put on a show for your precious Parabatai, I bet he would enjoy watching you be turned into a mess while I open you up inch by inch. I think you would like Alexander to be the first one to enter you after all this time, am I right Jace? You want to feel Alexander’s cock splitting you open don’t you? You’ll have to give him some slack through; after all it’s been a while since he’s used his cock for something other than coming. He does take cock beautifully now and one day I’ll show you his face when he’s spread open on my cock or his favorite toys.” Magnus carried on he rubbed at Jace’s rim before slowly pressing his index finger into Jace’s hole. 

Jace was a now gasping and a shaking mess at Magnus words and the images they painted for him. His thighs shook uncontrollable as Magnus’s finger was pushed fully inside of him and he was gasping for air desperately. Magnus rubbed and curled his finger before adding in another finger and stretched them wider watching the way Jace reacted, rather pleased. 

“Don’t worry about that just yet pet. I want to train you before I show you off to him, after all I can’t show him what a slut you are until you’ve learned how to please me properly.” Magnus said reassuringly as he used his free hand to slip between Jace’s legs and squeeze the blond’s caged cock and balls. Jace gasped and rocked in his cuffs, his head hanging down as he whined and moaned as Magnus fingers poked at his prostate sending sparks of pleasure over his body. 

“Color?” Magnus asked as he slowly withdrew his hands from Jace’s body completely, smiling at the whine of displeasure Jace gave on reflex. 

“Green.” Jace whispered out after a moment and Magnus rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek and saw the corners of Jace’s lips turn up lightly at the soft kiss. 

“Good boy, now I’m going to use the last few toys now.” Magnus warned and got a little nod of agreement and Magnus walked over to the bed, picking up the magically slick toys before resuming his place behind Jace. Jace’s breath caught in his throat before he inhaled sharply as his hole was stretched wide with pressure before he felt a small toy enter his body, he did his best to relax and he went limp in his cuffs. 

“Your hole swallowed that in rather greedily. I think you can take one more.” Magnus mused at the sight of the egg vibrator inside of Jace’s hole, Magnus pressed in the 2nd vibrator. It took a bit more pressure and whimpering from Jace but it was soon inside of the blond keeping him full. Magnus used the body safe bondage tape to attached the remotes to Jace’s thighs before he flicked the dials and leaned back on his heels to watch.

Jace let out a sharp cry as the two vibrators buzzed to life inside of him intently. They pressed against his insides in a way he hadn’t felt in a so long making his eyes roll up into his head as his head fell forward against his chest. His hips shook out of his control as he jerked in his cuffs as the spreader bar moved with him. 

“Do the little toys feel good inside of your greedy hole?” Magnus purred as he walked around Jace slowly drinking in the sight of Jace’s control finally falling away under the vibrations. 

“Y-Y-Yes S-Sir, ohhh!” Jace groaned out rolling his head backwards as he panted for air while his hips started thrusting up into the air as his hole clenched around the toys. 

“I’m going to let the toys go until I think you’ve had enough, now be a good boy and relax for me.” Magnus ordered as he used his magic to bring up a chair and settled in it with a book. Jace looked at Magnus hazily seeing the Dom starting to read before another wave of intense vibrations washed over him and he lost sense of everything other than the toys buzzing in his still stinging ass and the throbbing of his restricted cock. 

Jace let his eyes close as everything faded away and nothing seemed to matter anymore, he recognized the feeling and he welcomed it. It was something he had chased for a while but Magnus had managed to get him there the first time they had a scene together, Magnus was there and would keep watch and protect him while he was like this. Alec would never have trusted him with his own subspace if Magnus weren’t worth it so with that thought Jace gave in and fell into his personal heaven. 

Magnus was glad his pretending to read did the trick, it was something else Jace and he had discussed and it seemed to be exactly what Jace needed today. Magnus after removing his now sticky and tacky gloves he gently cradled Jace’s face in his hands and let his magic pulse through him and a smile crossed his face. Jace was deep into his subspace and had accepted it with no barriers like Magnus had been worried about. Magnus felt honoured, the same way he did each time he managed to bring Alec down into his own headspace. 

“You did so well pet, so perfect for me.” Magnus murmured as he took his time removing the vibrators. He eased Jace down from the cuffs and spreader bars and onto the nearby bed; he used a warm cloth to clean Jace and press soft kisses in his wake. Jace’s cock was red in its cage but Magnus didn’t want to risk Jace’s subspace by removing the cage. Magnus curled Jace into his side and coaxed the out of it blond into taking small bites of snacks Magnus made appear for this very reason. 

Magnus who with the one hand that wasn’t carding through Jace’s messy hair texted Alec who appeared in the room silently a few moments later. His pants were tented and his eyes were glazed over but he smiled brightly at the sight of the two curled up together and Jace obviously in his subspace. 

“He’s in deep, he’s so peaceful and happy.” Alec whispered as he spooned Jace from his free side and the two Parabatai curled around each other on reflex making Magnus smile. 

“I’m so proud of him, he did wonderfully.” Magnus whispered back as he took in the sight of his subs together and obviously happy. He could tell Alec was horny and needed something but he was proud that his Shadowhunter was pushing it aside in order to make sure Jace was content and happy in undisturbed subspace. Magnus knew Alec had blocked parts of their bond when they started their D/s relationship but he must have destroyed that barrier when Jace joined them so their scene must have affected him.

“You did wonderful as well darling.” Magnus praised and smiled at the blush that he still managed to get from Alec even after all this time. Alec ducked his head and buried his face in Jace’s hair before relaxing and letting Magnus watch over them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: BDSM, Dom/sub, consensual verbal humiliation, lingerie kink, mirror sex, dirty talk, anal fingering, rimming, anal sex, panty kink, cum kink
> 
> Warning: Alec is the center of attention here and Jace helps Magnus bring him pleasure and watches at some point.

Jace let out a small content sigh from where he was stretched out on the couch, his head settled on Alec’s lap as the two absently watched the giant television that Magnus had in the living room. Both of them wearing their collars already, Alec’s was locked into place the moment the two entered the loft for the night but Jace’s was only put on when Jace with a blush on his cheeks asked if he could have his as well. 

“I’m glad you decided to try this, you’re so much calmer and happier now.” Alec said softly as he stroked Jace’s hair. 

“I’m glad I decided to try this as well. Magnus is amazing and you’re so relaxed here.” Jace smiled at his Parabatai as their bond glowed happily between them. 

“As much as I love seeing you two snuggled up together I do have plans for tonight, Alexander?” Magnus appeared holding his hand out to Alec who blushed. Jace pouted but lifted his head up off of Alec’s lap and curled around a pillow instead as Magnus led Alec out of the living room and Jace wondered absently what was going to happen between the two of them. Jace blinked when he felt a hot rush of arousal yet some underlying embarrassment flowing through Alec’s side of the bond. Jace pushed it to the side and promised himself he wouldn’t interfere with their time together, he had self-control after all and they were an established couple after all. 

“Jace, pet? Will you come join us?” Magnus’ voice echoed out to Jace startling him. Jace hurried to his feet and stepped into the master bedroom and his cock strained against his jeans at the sight that was waiting for him. 

Alec was kneeling in the middle of the room, head down and cheeks bright red that matched the red lacy panties that were covering his crotch. He was fiddling with rings that were adorning his fingers, a silver metal arrow ear cuff hanging from his right ear and a few necklaces accented his collar while his upper arms had silver metal spiraling around his biceps. 

“Beautiful.” Jace breathed out before he realized what he was saying and the blush on Alec’s cheeks turned darker and he ducked his head down further. 

“Isn’t he? I wanted to show you Alexander when he’s like this.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Jace from behind, hooking his chin over Jace’s shoulder as the two gazed at Alec in amazement and awe. 

“It took me a while to convince him he’s allowed to feel pretty and doesn’t he just look good enough to eat?” Magnus purred making Alec look up, his eyes dark and a wet spot was forming on the lace of the panties. 

“So good.” Jace rasped out unable to stop the lust he was feeling from filling his words. 

“Want to help me wreck him?” Magnus asked, lips pressed against Jace’s ear and the blond inhaled quietly as his arousal shot through the roof.

“If I’m allowed to then yes please.” Jace begged softly he so wanted to get his hands and mouth on Alec as soon as possible. He had gotten a taste when Alec had blown him but he wanted more. 

“Of course pet otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to join us. Alexander, hands on the top of the mirror frame now.” Magnus ordered Alec.

“Yes Master.” Alec’s voice was hoarse and quiet as he rose to his feet and Jace watched entranced at the way the lace moved when the tall man gripped the top of the stand-alone mirror in the corner. Alec’s body arched as he planted his feet firmly and his lace-clad ass was pushed out in a silent invitation. 

Jace watched with an obvious erection in his jeans as Magnus covered Alec’s wrists with his hands and blue magic swirled around their skin before a thick blue band of magic appeared, keeping Alec pinned to the mirror frame. 

Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s back pleased at the goosebumps that appeared as he moved his palm. He caressed Alec’s shapely rear end before tugging the back of the red panties to the side to expose hole, causing Alec to tremble at the cool touch of the air against him. 

“Come here Jace, kneel behind him.” Magnus ordered and watched as Jace sank to his knees so he was eye level with his Parabatai’s ass. 

“You’re going to rim him until his hole is open and sloppy and just begging to be filled. Can you do that pet? Can you turn your Parabatai into a whining, begging mess for me?” Magnus asked as he tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair making him arch further, a soft noise falling from his lips at Magnus’ order. 

Jace nodded and cupped Alec’s ass carefully before tugging the cheeks apart, while Magnus pet Alec’s hair with his eyes darting between his two subs. Alec let out a cry of Jace’s name when the blond ran his tongue over the other man’s hole. 

“Good, keep going he loves being rimmed.” Magnus encouraged the blond, sensing his worry if he was going it correctly or not. With renewed determination at Magnus’ words Jace dove in with his lips and tongue, pressing and licking until his tongue slid into Alec’s tight channel. 

“Oh angel!” Alec cried out, fingers turning into a fist as he strained against his magical restraints as he pushed back against Jace’s questing tongue. Jace used his tongue like he would when he was kissing or eating out a girl and was pleased to hear the gasps and whimpers coming from his Parabatai. His own cock was rock hard in his jeans as he drank in the sounds of Alec descending into pleasure from his actions. 

“Add a finger, open him up pet.” Magnus ordered his voice sounding breathless as he rubbed at his own crotch at the sight of his two lovers together. 

“J-Jace, ohhhhh!” Alec’s eyes rolled up into his head when Jace’s finger easily slipped into him alongside of the blond’s talented tongue. Alec’s legs were shaking and he was clinging to the mirror as Jace worked him open, making him wet and his panties were soaked with his pre-cum. 

“Let me see, oh you’ve done well pet.” Magnus tugged Jace back and smiled at how wet and loose Alec was. He also saw how slick Jace’s lips and chin were now with a dazed look in his eyes. 

Jace shuffled to the side when Magnus nudged him with his foot, the blond swallowed hard as Magnus undid the button and fly of his tight leather pants that he took to wearing during scenes with them. This was the first time he had seen Magnus’ cock and every part of Jace spiked up with arousal at the sight of their Dom’s thick cock. It was slightly curved and leaking pearly beads of pre-cum that was just begging to be licked. 

“Like what you see pet?” Magnus teased as he took his cock in hand noticing the way Jace was staring at him transfixed. 

“Yes Sir.” Jace’s mouth was watering and he felt his jeans getting damp from his own pre-cum that was leaking out of his own cock. 

“If you’re a good boy I’ll let you lick me clean after.” Magnus promised with a wink at the soft whine Jace gave. Magnus guided the head of his cock to Alec’s twitching hole with one hand and used his other hand to grip Alec’s hair. Alec gasped when his head was lifted up off the mirror.

“Keep your eyes on yourself, I want you to see what you look like when I’m inside of you.” Magnus ordered and Alec shuddered, tongue flicking out to lick his dry lips.

“Yes Master, I will.” Alec’s words trailed off into a gasp when Magnus pushed the head of his cock into Alec’s loosen hole. Alec’s fingers gripped at the mirror frame as he watched his own face, going slack with pleasure. His eyes were dark and hazy, his cheeks covered in a pretty flush and salvia pooling in the corner of his open mouth looking like sin itself as Magnus’ cock filled every inch of him, filling him completely in a way that only Magnus managed to provide. 

“So pretty and so tight around me, my beautiful good boy.” Magnus’ voice was rough with lust as he mouthed and bit at Alec’s shoulders as he dug his fingers into his lover’s hips knowing they would leave marks behind. Alec keened at the praise and fought to keep his eyes open. 

Jace was watching like in a trance as Magnus cock was pushed into his Parabatai sending Alec further into his pleasure and own head with each inch of Magnus cock that opened him up. Jace felt his own hole clenching like he was the one being fucked and he shifted his knees further apart, muffling a groan as the denim of his jeans and his boxers dragging over his own erection. Jace swallowed at the sight of the tip of Alec’s cock now being seen over the top of the ruined panties. The tip was red and pre-cum was falling freely from the slit, ruining the lace further and all Jace wanted was to get his mouth on his Parabatai’s cock. 

“Master, ahh, ngh Jace?” Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus trying to convey what he was feeling from Jace’s side of their bond even through the heavy fog of his own pleasure. 

“Always thinking about your Parabatai, I’ll work on that later but right now. Pet, use your mouth on Alec but just licking and the panties stay on.” Magnus ordered Jace as he ran his hands up Alec’s arched spine reverently. Jace’s eyes lit up and quickly moved so he was kneeling at eye level with Alec’s leaking cock, he gave it a small kitten lick letting out a moan as the taste of his Parabatai’s pre-cum exploded over his taste buds. Jace alternated between long swipes of his tongue and short kitten licks even as the fabric of the lace rubbed at his chin. Jace loved the way Alec just got harder under his tongue and lips as he and Magnus worked him over. 

Jace leaned back eyes widening when he felt a familiar coil of heat in his stomach but it wasn’t his. He looked up and saw Alec’s face totally relaxed and lost in pleasure, Jace couldn’t look away as he felt his Parabatai orgasm while he watched Alec’s body go through the motions and his cock spurt out ropes of cum against his own stomach. The sounds Alec made were straight out of a porn video and it was one of the more sexual things Jace has ever heard in his life.

Alec went slack in the magical restraints, his cheek pressed against the cool surface of the mirror. He was totally out of it and his body was wracked with shivers and trembles as his orgasm made him weak and he was grateful for Magnus’ magical cuffs otherwise he knew he would have collapsed onto the ground. He whimpered when the familiar feeling of Magnus coming inside of him spread over him and his eyes finally closed even as soft licks moved up and down his spent cock. 

“That was so perfect Alexander, you’re always so beautiful when you come. When you loose yourself in your pleasure and everything fades away, you did so well darling.” Magnus kept up a steady stream of praise as he gently pulled out of his love. Jace watched as Magnus kissed Alec’s wrists as he released them from the mirror and easily lifted Alec up into his arms bridal style. Magnus gently placed Alec onto the large bed and waved his hands over his sub’s body, his blue magic seeping into Alec who sighed happily. Alec’s body was clean and the use of Magnus’ magic seemed to send Alec even further into his headspace. Magnus pressed soft kisses to Alec’s lips and face before tucking a blanket around the drifting Shadowhunter. Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs wide, his cum covered cock hanging limply out of his leather pants. His left hand wrapped loosely around Alec’s closest ankle just to stay connected to his Alexander before addressing Jace. 

“Come here pet, I told you I would let you clean me up.” Magnus ordered Jace closer with a soft voice not to disturb Alec. Jace shook his head to stop from thinking too much and his stomach from twisting at the way the Magnus treated Alec with love and tenderness that made him happy and jealous of his Parabatai at the same time. Instead Jace eagerly knelt between Magnus legs and latched onto the offered cock and moaned quietly as he licked and gently sucked at Magnus’ limp cock, silently enjoying the bitter taste of the man’s cum. 

When Magnus’ cock was clean, Jace tucked Magnus’ cock back into his pants and rested his cheek against the leather-clad thigh as Magnus stroked his blond hair sensing that Jace needed some comforting and praise of his own. 

“You did real good pet, you helped Alexander into his subspace so beautifully. I will give you a reward pet, what do you want?” Magnus tilted Jace’s face up so their eyes met and he smiled at the hazy look the blond was sporting. 

“May I be in Alec sometime soon?” Jace worded his reply carefully, he longed for release right now as his cock ached in his pants but the thought of being able to slide into Alec and give him pleasure like Magnus did was something that overwhelmed everything else. 

“I should be surprised but I’m not. I’ll discuss it with Alexander but yes pet the next time you are invited to join us you will be with Alexander.” Magnus promised as he stroked Jace’s cheek and smiled when Jace gave him a shy smile before rested his cheek against his thigh again, content to just kneel there and drift and feel Magnus’ love and attention directed at him and the peace coming from Alec’s side of their bond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: BDSM, Dom/sub, consensual verbal humiliation, dirty talk, anal fingering, anal sex, gentle sex, oral sex, blow job, face fucking, bondage
> 
> Warning: When Alec enters he and Jace do have sex with Magnus overseeing and making sure they both are okay.

“Color pet?” Magnus asked from where he was straddling Jace’s shoulders as he finished tightening the leather cuffs that were keeping Jace’s wrists pinned up against the headboard behind him. 

Magnus had gotten this idea after Jace had joined him and Alec in a scene and had barely been able to keep his mouth off of either of them and after a quick look at the blond’s contract and spoke with Jace about the idea he set everything up for their scene they were about to begin now. 

“Green Sir.” Jace tested the cuffs and smiled when they barely moved while his cock twitched in his cage eagerly at the restraints. 

“Good now to go over what we discussed for this scene. You are going to be good for me while keeping that pretty mouth of yours open wide for me to fuck. I’m in control of the pace and I decide if you are going to swallow my cum or if I cover your face with it. If you need to tap out then you will make fists with your hands and bang against the headboard and I’ll stop, but other than that you will take everything I give you, understood?” Magnus outlined the rules for their scene while running his fingers through Jace’s hair making sure they were both comfortable.

“Understood Sir, green.” Jace then parted his lips as he stared at the bulge in Magnus’ pants eagerly. 

“Good pet.” Magnus praised as he slowly eased his aching cock out of the tight confines of his leather pants, groaning at the release of pressure. Magnus slowly pumped his hand up and down his cock, smearing his pre-cum as he went. 

Jace let his eyes flutter when Magnus’ cock pushed past his lips and filled his mouth, he moaned as he got a taste of his Dom and he knew he could easily get addicted to having Magnus in his mouth all the time. Jace sucked at the length in his mouth before relaxing his jaw when Magnus started to move in and out of his mouth at a slow pace. The pace quickened and soon Jace was gagging and gasping around Magnus’ cock as the Warlock roughly fucked his willing mouth. 

Magnus groaned pleased as he kept an eye on Jace’s cuffed hands while tangling his fingers in the blond’s soft hair as he thrusted in and out of Jace’s mouth. The blond was squirming below him and his own hips jerking up into the air as he sucked and swallowed around Magnus’ cock. 

“I always knew you could put your mouth to be better use pet.” Magnus panted as his glamour flickered around his cat eyes before he let out a loud groan as his cock pulsed in Jace’s warm mouth. Magnus had been holding himself back all day and even with Alec’s perfect ass molded against his crotch that morning Magnus had stopped himself from sliding into Alec’s tight heat knowing he was going to be playing with Jace today. 

“Ohhh!” Magnus let out a cry as he buried his cock into Jace’s mouth as far back as he could without choking Jace too badly and his cum flowed down Jace’s throat. The blond gagged in surprise before his Adam’s apple bobbed rapidly as the blond swallowed down his Dom’s cum. Magnus withdrew his now spent cock from between Jace’s red and cum stained lips and took in the sight of Jace’s hazy eyes and flush high on his cheeks. 

“You did so well for me pet, you didn’t spill a single drop at all.” Magnus praised as he traced Jace’s jawline and smiled when the blond nuzzled against him with a dopey grin on his lips. 

“Thank you Sir.” Jace rasped out his voice rough. 

“I think you deserve a reward don’t you?” Magnus moved onto the side of the bed and snapped his fingers, his magic flaring up and Jace looked at his Dom curiously before the door opened and Alec stepped into the room in just a pair of low riding sweatpants. Jace swallowed at the sight of his Parabatai and he knew what his reward was going to be. 

“Jace here did a wonderful job Alexander, so I think it’s time to reward him. Now tell me Alexander, would you like to fuck your precious Parabatai?” Magnus crooned as Alec stripped out of his sweatpants and joined them on the bed. 

“Yes Master.” Alec breathed out, his own cock hard between his thighs and his eyes flickering between Jace and Magnus’ naked bodies with obvious arousal in his eyes. 

“Go on then, get him ready.” Magnus snapped his fingers again and Alec’s fingers on his right hand were dripping with lube. Jace watched intently and his cock straining further against his cage as Alec slowly parted his legs and circled Jace’s hole with wet fingers. Alec pressed a kiss to Jace’s thigh and made eye contact with his Parabatai who nodded and sent need and reassurance through their bond. 

Jace let out a cry of surprise and pleasure when Alec’s finger slipped inside of him. His body adjusted quickly and he spread his legs wider in an invitation and let out a sound of need when Alec slowly inserted another finger. Jace moaned as he tried to thrust down against Alec’s fingers that were gently stretching him open. 

“Shh my Parabatai.” Alec shushed the blond as he pressed Jace’s hip down against the bed as he worked his fingers taking care not to hurt Jace. 

“Please Alec.” Jace sounded wrecked and his cock was straining against the cage even further. 

“I think my pet has waited long enough my darling. He was such a good boy for me before, I think it’s time for his reward.” Magnus purred as he hooked his chin over Alec’s shoulder in order to get a better view of Alec’s long, archer fingers disappearing in and out of Jace’s hole. 

“Yes Master.” Alec agreed, humming happily when Magnus decided to bit and suck at his neck while the Warlock’s magic flared and Alec’s cock was shiny with lube. Alec looked at Jace as he withdrew his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at the blond’s clenching hole. 

“Do you want your Parabatai to fuck you pet? Let him know how much you want it.” Magnus ordered the blond as he ran his painted nails through Alec’s dark hair as he watched his submissive’s. 

“P-Please Alec I need you inside of me. I’ve needed this for so long Parabatai, I want to feel you inside of me, completing me.” Jace breathed out as he wiggled in his place below the other two, pre-cum beading up and falling past the bars of his cock cage. 

“Go on then Alexander, don’t keep your Parabatai waiting.” Magnus ordered and inhaled sharply when Alec penetrated Jace, slowly and easily. Magnus watched in a highly aroused state as his Shadowhunters fell in sync down to the last hitches of their breathing as their bodies melded and moved together once Alec was fully sheathed inside of Jace’s body. Magnus swore he saw their Parabatai rune light up gold as their hips rolled against each other and moans fell from their lips. 

“Beautiful, I knew you two would be beautiful together.” Magnus breathed out feeling his own cock start to harden between his thighs again at the sight of Alec’s cock sliding in and out of Jace’s stretched rim making lewd noises with each thrust. Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and tipped his head back so he could press his lips behind Alec’s ear while his other hand splayed possessively across the archer’s stomach. 

“Play with his nipples darling.” Magnus ordered before releasing his hold on his dark haired sub’s hair. Alec ran a hand up Jace’s stomach and gently pinched Jace’s right nipple and groaned lowly as Jace let out a keen and arch up into the light pressure while his hole clenched down tighter on Alec’s cock. 

“He’s very sensitive there.” Magnus said casually while Alec’s eyes darkened further and he leaned down to capture a nub between his lips. Jace let out a cry as he yanked on the cuffs that were still keeping his wrists above his head as he writhed thanks to all the pleasure Alec was bestowing on him. His Parabatai’s cock hitting all those places deep inside of him while his teeth and tongue toyed with the erect nubs of his nipples. 

“Please Alec, please.” Jace whimpered as he arched up Alec’s body as he pushed down against Alec.

“He’s so pretty when he begs isn’t he darling?” Magnus crooned as he ran his hands over any part of his subs bodies he could see. 

“So pretty.” Alec’s voice was husky and strained as his hips started moving faster forcing more gasps from both men. 

“Go on Alexander,” Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s back encouragingly. “Come inside of your Parabatai.” 

Alec shuddered at the order and buried his face in Jace’s neck to muffle his groan as his hips slammed against Jace’s ass, keeping his cock buried inside of the blond as he came, spilling inside of his Parabatai, their bond blinding in his mind. Jace arched up against Alec as his fingers curled into fists in his cuffs as he lowly moaned at the feeling of Alec filling him and even as some dripped down his thighs when Magnus eased Alec back and out of him. 

“Perfect Alexander, you were so good following my order.” Magnus crooned to Alec as he peppered Alec’s face with soft kisses.

“Now be a good boy for me and prop yourself up on your hands and knees.” Magnus ordered with a teasing smack to Alec’s pale ass. Alec blushed at the order but easily complied and Jace groaned at the sight of Alec on his hands and knees, his ass facing the other two. Alec’s face was pressed against the mattress, as his arms weren’t strong enough to keep him upright at the moment. 

“Now isn’t this is a pretty sight?” Magnus asked Jace as he held Alec’s ass open so the blond could see the jewel ended plug that was still inside of Alec. 

“He’s like an angel.” Jace said honestly and Magnus grinned at the answer and the whimper Alec tried to muffle against the sheets below his face. Magnus was pleased at how obviously smitten Jace was with Alec and vice versa, he was glad they were slowly but finally accepting their feelings. Magnus twisted the plug playfully before tugging the small bulbous shape out of Alec completely getting a small gasp at the sensation. 

“I promised you didn’t I pet?” Magnus tugged his necklace over his head and unlocked Jace’s cock cage before putting the necklace back into its proper place. Jace looked at Magnus with wide eyes before it clicked in as he remembered their conversation the other day and his eyes zoned in on Alec.

“Thank you Sir.” Jace breathed out.

“Come on, oh there we go.” Magnus maneuvered Jace into place between Alec’s spread knees, his leaking cock sliding against the clef of Alec’s ass making them both gasp at the touch. 

“Whenever your ready pet.” Magnus ran his nails down Jace’s back with just enough pressure to urge Jace into action. Jace swallowed as he took his cock into his right hand to press the head of his cock against Alec’s wet, loosened hole. With a smooth thrust of his hips and he was fully sheathed inside of Alec’s tight heat and he thought he would come right then and there. 

“Oh Angel.” Jace gasped out as he braced himself by grabbing onto Alec’s hips, noticing how Alec was moaning into the bed below him. 

“Lilith the two of you together.” Magnus felt his own arousal straining against the zipper of his pants at the sight of his two Shadowhunter’s locked together like this. 

“Jace.” Alec pushed himself up onto his hands, not caring about how they were shaky and unsteady, he had to see Jace. Jace leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his breathe being taken away thanks to the debauched look on the archer’s face. 

Jace started to move his hips dragging his cock out of Alec painfully slow before he slammed back into Alec. The action caused them both to groan into their kiss. Jace set a steady pace drawing them both into a mindset of pure bliss as their bond burned brightly in their mind’s eyes. 

Magnus let them loose themselves in their little world, but made sure to keep contact with both of his submissive’s. He ran his ringed fingers through their hair, over their arms and their sides watching goosebumps follow his fingers with a small smirk on his lips. 

Jace was the first to come with a soft yet powerful cry as he tossed his head back with his mouth slack as his eyes glazed over. Magnus traced his fingers down Jace’s exposed neck before moving his hand down to where Jace and Alec were connected before he moved his fingers around to cup Alec’s bobbing erection. 

“We don’t want Jace to come alone do we darling?” Magnus teased as he let his magic spark into Alec’s body knowing exactly what he was doing and Alec reacted beautifully. Alec bowed his back as he came against Magnus’ hand with a cry, his body trembling as his second orgasm washed over him. 

Magnus caught his submissive’s who were on the edge of their subspaces as the endorphins caught up with them, sending them to that headspace they both craved. Magnus eased Jace onto his side first, after making sure he was out of Alexander before moving any further. 

Alec was content to let Magnus manhandle him into a position where he and Jace were curled up against each other, their foreheads touching. Alec and Jace exchanged a soft kiss almost on reflex before Alec let out a soft noise as his eyes shut. Jace smiled hazily up at their Dom as Magnus used his magic to clean them both, pressing soft kisses to their lips.

“Green or red to the cage pet?” Magnus asked quietly as he tucked a blanket around Alec’s curled up form, brushing through the dark hair soothingly. 

“Red Sir.” Jace decided after a moment of thought and grinned dopily as he accepted the fluffy blanket that Magnus held up for him. Magnus beamed at the sight of his subs so clearly happy and content wrapped up in their fluffy blankets, curled up together and he was content to stay there to watch them and to stroke their hair and murmur praises whenever they moved to settle them and he wished he could stay like this forever with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: BDSM, Dom/sub, consensual verbal humiliation, ball gag, silent safe movements, bondage, humiliation kink, cock cage, male chastity, sex toy, dildo, vibrator, anal sex
> 
> Warning: Jace is unable to move (of his own consent) and watches as Alec is fucked by Magnus

“Do you remember what we talked about?” Magnus asked as he settled behind the desk in his office, letting his gaze slide over Jace’s body. 

Jace pressed down on the top of the clicker two times in a row signaling yes, he was unable to speak thanks to the bright red ball gag that was lodged between his lips. 

“Good boy, now stay quiet while I finish up some work.” Magnus then directed his attention to the paper and leather books that were scattered across the surface of his desk. 

Jace watched Magnus for a bit longer and realized that Magnus had fallen into his zone and was not paying attention to him at all. He shifted slightly in his chair, gasping quietly around the gag in his mouth as the action activated the dildo that Magnus had worked into him before taking him to his office. Jace arched the best he could off the chair he was seated on as the dildo buzzed intensely inside of him, the tip just shy of his prostate in a maddening way. 

Jace could only imagine what he looked like right now; his legs were tied and draped over the arms of the chair Magnus had sat him down on. His arms were bent over the back of the chair and tied together at the wrists, a small clicker held firmly in his hand. One click meant to slow down, two-meant Jace was good and if he let it drop to the ground then everything would stop instantly. 

Jace’s eyes dropped down to where his cock was standing erect from his groin, the gold of the metal around his cock was shining in the natural light of Magnus’ office. He watched as a bead of pre-cum ran down one of the metal bands and down over his just as restricted balls. 

Jace could feel his cock straining against the metal in a familiar way, so he closed his eyes and focused on staying quiet and the feeling of the dildo vibrating inside of him. The blond wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he realized a little while after they had started that his head had lolled to the side and drool was starting to slowly drip down his chin from around the ball gag. 

The door opening made Jace’s eyes flutter open and he blinked slowly at the sight of Alec silently stepping into the room, fully naked save for his collar already settled around his neck. Jace couldn’t understand why Alec was back already; he went into a meeting at the institute that morning and wouldn’t be back for a while. 

“Hello darling, how was your meeting.” Magnus looked up from his work, pushing back from the desk to allow Alec to settle on his lap sideways. Jace watched as Magnus curled Alec in his arms, fingers tracing the outline of the Shadowhunter’s collar. 

“Long and tedious as per normal, how long has Jace been like that?” Alec asked as he bared his neck in an obvious gesture of submission as he let Magnus hold him close. 

“An hour or so,” Magnus answered as he ran his fingers through Alec’s dark hair and Jace blinked, had it really been an hour already?

“Do you want me to leave? I only came in because you texted me to do so.” Alec looked at his Parabatai, cock started to harden at the sight of Jace bound up like that and the way Magnus was letting some of his magic seep into his body. 

“I texted you because I wanted you here Alexander.” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. Alec looked at Jace out of the corner of his eyes before sighing into the kiss Magnus pulled him into, taking control of the kiss in an instant. Alec melted against Magnus happily, moaning when Magnus palmed his groin. 

Jace watched feeling even more aroused at being unable to do anything other than watch as Magnus made Alec writhe and groan just from a few touches and kisses. He ached to be able to touch his Parabatai like that as well, their night together was so fresh in his mind still and his cock pulsed in its restraints as those memories flew back at him full tilt. 

While Jace was lost in his memories, Magnus had manhandled Alec around with ease. Jace snapped his eyes up to the sight in front of him when he heard Alec give a sound that could only be described as sinful. Jace swallowed hard around the gag as he watched as Magnus lowered Alec ever so slowly, (obviously putting on a show for Jace) down onto his cock. Inch by inch disappearing into Alec’s body and Alec’s eyes hazed over as his lips parted in a long groan as he clung to the arms of the chair, one of Magnus’ hands curled around the collar and therefore Alec’s throat possessively. 

“You’re doing so well darling, just like that. Put on a show for your Parabatai.” Magnus crooned in Alec’s ear, Alec let out a whimper as a blush graced his cheeks. Alec slowly started to lift himself up off of Magnus’ lap before letting himself fall back down onto the hard shaft with a wanton moan. 

Jace strained against his restraints and made a muffled noise as his cock dripped pre-cum as he only grew more aroused at the sight and sound of Alec riding Magnus with abandon as his body writhed with pleasure and his head fell back against Magnus’ head. 

“You’re going to come on my cock for me aren’t you Alexander? You’re going to be a good boy for me aren’t you?” Magnus smoothed a hand down Alec’s chest and fondled Alec’s balls teasingly as Alec gasped and blushed as he kept moving his hips, taking Magnus inside of him with each downwards drop of his body. 

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus growled out and Jace watched with dark eyes as Alec let out a cry as his body arched up, cock spurting ropes of cum over his own torso as his mouth dropped open and eyes roll up into his head. 

“So good darling, so good for me.” Magnus praised as he cradled Alec in his arms, slowly thrusting up into the dark haired man still on his lap. Alec smiled absently as he nuzzled against Magnus’ neck absorbing the praise and feeling of Magnus still inside of him. 

“Jace, how are you feeling pet?” Magnus turned his glamour less eyes towards Jace who looked just as out of it as Alec did as his hips rocked the best they could in his bondage as the toy vibrated nonstop inside of him. Jace swallowed and clicked the clicker twice, they were slow but they were there and Magnus smiled pleased at the response. 

“Do you want to stay like this a little longer or do you want to be released? Twice for the first one, once for the second one.” Magnus carded his fingers through the half out of it Alec’s hair. Jace thought about it and clicked his clicker twice and Magnus inspected him for a moment.

“A bit longer then, but not too long.” Magnus agreed and stilled his movements so he was buried deep inside of Alec’s twitching hole and settled in to watch over his out of it Shadowhunters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaraphoenix wanted some actual plot and Jace angst so here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Pinning Jace, gentle sex, loving relationship, angst, flashback, guilt, panic attack, accidental voyeurism

Jace rotated his neck, letting out a sigh when a crack echoed in the hallway he was stalking down, just ready for the day to be done and he could maybe curl up with Alec or Magnus or maybe both and just relax. Alec had taken the day off at Magnus’ request for the Head of the Institute to relax for once so Jace and Izzy had taken over and damn it was a lot of work. 

Jace opened the door and went to call out his arrival but soft moans stopped him and he felt his cheek heat up. Jace silently locked the door as he toed off his shoes and he sneaked down the hallway towards his room. He had to pass the master bedroom to do so and he paused, his breath catching in his throat the sight the slightly open door gave him. 

Magnus was towering over Alec from between the Shadowhunter’s spread legs, he was mouthing down Alec’s bare neck with his cat eyes on full display and Alec was flushed and whimpering below him. Magnus’ back rippled and flexed as he rocked his hips forward into Alec, the taller man’s legs jerking up and wrapping around the Warlock’s back, heels digging into the small of Magnus’ back. 

“Magnus, please.” Alec pleaded as he tossed his head against the pillow, dark hair damp and going everywhere as he shuddered and gasped under the onslaught of pleasure. 

“Whatever you want my Angel.” Magnus crooned as he leaned up and sealed their lips in a passionate and loving kiss as he laced their fingers together on the pillow by Alec’s head. 

Jace took notice of the lack of Alec’s collar and the lack of Alec calling Magnus ‘Master’. It hit him like a freight train and he all but bolted towards his own room, his cock traitorously hardening between his legs. Jace heard Alec screaming Magnus’ name as he climaxed just as the blond locked the door behind him and slid down against the solid wood gasping for breath. 

That hadn’t been a scene that had been two people who were together making love and Jace felt guilt starting to consume him as he realized that he had intruded on their time together and that he saw something he hadn’t been meant to see. 

Jace tipped his head back against the door behind him and balled his hands into a fist to stop touching himself as the sight of Magnus and Alec moving together like that replayed in his mind.

“You’re an idiot Jace Wayland,” Jace muttered to himself as he covered his eyes with a hand. He had gotten so caught up in the fact they both wanted him as part of their BDSM relationship that he forgot they had their own relationship, a loving and beautiful relationship that had appeared without the BDSM aspect.

Jace had agreed to be with them, letting Magnus the powerful and safe and beautiful Warlock keep him safe, to be his Dom that he hadn’t stopped to think about how him joining them could have affected Alec and Magnus’ relationship. Jace rose shakily to his feet and stumbled into his en-suite, stripping his clothes and he turned the shower on full blast and stepped under the steaming water. He welcomed the pain the burning water brought him and with a grimace, he wrapped his hand around his cock. He leaned against the wall in front of him as he roughly jerked himself off, the image of Alec and Magnus together moments ago appearing instantly. 

“Fuck!” Jace moaned out helplessly as he came harder and faster than he was expecting. He sank to his knees before falling onto his ass and curled his knees to his chest and ducked his forehead to the top of his knees and breathed deeply. 

“I’m such an idiot, I didn’t think this through at all. Fuck, I… Fuck!” Jace muttered to himself as he forced back tears that had started to appear in his eyes. He thought back to those two days Magnus had given him to think, he remembered flushing hotly at the sight of Alec whenever he spotted him at the Institute, the rare moments he was there. All he could see was the way Alec was naked and kneeling between Magnus’ knees with a rope around his body. 

Jace remembered fisting his cock desperately to the memory and he remembered when it changed to Magnus looking down at him and telling him what a good boy he was, how worried and angry he was on Jace’s behalf. He had even made a pro and con list of everything before he made up his mind. 

God how stupid he felt now, not realizing sooner that the main reason why he had agreed was to want to feel loved and wanted by these two beautiful, amazing people. He had wanted his Parabatai in so many illegal ways and he wanted his Parabatai’s lover just as badly so when Magnus offered Jace a place with them in a BDSM relationship Jace saw it as fate smiling on him, but now it felt like a curse. 

Jace took a few shuddering breaths as the water suddenly felt ice cold and he tucked his body tighter as he felt his teeth begin to chatter. He wouldn’t say anything; he would just go about as usual and pretend everything was fine. He was strong, he wouldn’t break and he wasn’t weak. Jace curled his hands over his ears as Valentine’s voice started to echo in his mind and it kept repeating that Jace was weak, that he was broken already and that the Warlock was using him to get closer to Alec and nothing more. Jace silently shook his head as he gasped for breath as panic started to well up in his throat. 

“Jace, are you in here?” Alec’s voice floated through the room and Jace jolted but he found he couldn’t move but he could feel Alec through their bond and it drove some of the voices away but not all. 

“Jace, oh angel! Magnus!!” Alec stepped into the bathroom and his heart leaped into his throat at the sight of Jace shivering under the flow of water. He shouted for Magnus as he bolted into the bathroom, shutting off the water and one hand reaching for Jace. 

“Jace, hey, hey I’m here.” Alec soothed as Jace clutched at his hand on reflex and looked up at him with wild eyes. Alec knelt down and curled a shuddering Jace into his arms, not caring he was getting wet all he cared about was the way Jace was trembling in his arms. 

“What is happ-Oh Jace.” Magnus skidded into the bathroom and saw Jace shaking in his Parabatai’s arms and Alec looking up at him with worry obvious on his face. Magnus grabbed a fluffy towel off the rack and knelt down by Jace, he went to wrap it around the blond but flinched back when Jace clung to Alec and shifted away from him a bit. 

“Alexander,” Magnus handed Alec the towel instead and moved out of the shower stall to sit on the toilet and leaned on his knees to watch the way Alec shushed and soothed the blond as he wrapped his Parabatai in the towel firmly. 

“What happened Jace?” Alec asked in a soft, smooth voice he used when one of his siblings had a nightmare and he knew it worked just as well on Magnus and Jace. 

“F-Flashback couldn’t get his voice out of my head.” Jace stuttered out, not lying but not telling the truth either as he burrowed into his Parabatai’s arms as he felt a twist of guilt in his gut.

“He can’t reach you here, you’re safe with us Jace, nothing will get past us.” Alec ran his fingers through Jace’s wet hair and planted a kiss on his exposed forehead and let Jace slump against him. 

“Can we move you to a bed?” Alec asked softly as he looked at Magnus who looked just as concerned as Alec felt. 

“I’ll be okay, just help me to my bed.” Jace shook his head and started to rise to his feet, Alec scoffed and scooped Jace into his arms and marched over to Jace’s bed. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Alec said firmly as he tucked Jace under the blankets of his bed and gently dried Jace’s floppy blond hair even though Jace lightly glared at him for it. 

“I’m fine, honest I just need some sleep.” Jace batted Alec’s hand away and turned his back to Alec and Magnus. He didn’t see the concerned looks the two exchanged. 

“Okay, we’ll just be out in the living room okay?” Alec leaned down and gently kissed Jace’s cheek before stepping out of Jace’s room with the oddly silent Magnus. Jace swallowed down a sob when the door clicked shut and he was left alone, he had chosen this but it still hurt so he pulled his blankets up over his head and accepted the darkness it brought. 

“What do you really think that was about?” Alec asked as he let Magnus tug him onto his lap and be engulfed with a tight, needy hug. 

“I have an idea, but I’m not sure if I’m right.” Magnus murmured into Alec’s neck, inhaling Alec’s scent that was now mixed with Jace’s. 

“Tell me, please Magnus I need to be able to help Jace… There is so much fear and guilt from his side of our bond.” Alec on reflex pressed his hand to his rune. 

“He must have come in earlier and saw us,” Magnus started his thought and saw realization dawn on Alec.

“He saw us together like that, but not in a scene…” Alec said slowly but he still felt confused as to why seeing them like that would freak Jace out so much. 

“I think he was so focused on our BDSM aspect that he may have forgotten about us being a couple outside of that and I think it may have thrown some feelings at him that he wasn’t expecting and may feel guilty about it… When we accepted him into our relationship we didn’t specify or ask if he wanted to be apart of our romantic relationship as well.” Magnus caressed Alec’s back as he spoke feeling his love growing tenser with each word he spoke.

“Shit.” Alec breathed out as it dawned on him. “So when he saw us like that before it must have dawned on him and he panicked.” 

“If my guess is correct then yes,” Magnus spoke softly as Alec let out a shaky breath and pulled up away from Magnus to look his lover in the eyes. 

“So what are we going to do about it?” Alec asked simply and Magnus couldn’t help but peck Alec’s lips when he recognized the determination in his Shadowhunter’s eyes. 

“Well I’m going to assume we both want Jace part of our romantic relationship as well,” Magnus stated.

“You’re assuming correctly.” Alec murmured, cheeks flushing but Magnus just cupped his cheek gently.

“I know he snuck his way into my heart as well, I want to see him happy and safe,” Magnus assured Alec of his own feelings. 

“He has a way of bringing that out of me, of us apparently,” Alec said smiling as he leaned into Magnus’ palm. 

“I think you should approach him first, he wouldn’t be too suspicious if you brought him gifts or took him out on dates, I’ll step in if he keeps pulling away.” Magnus offered up his idea and Alec thought for a moment. 

“If he does resist and keep pulling away?” Alec asked, worry evident on his face and in his voice. 

“I’ll handle it, you just have to trust me, Alexander.”

“I do trust you, with everything.” Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec soundly at his reply.

“Then tomorrow I’ll start and I’ll let you know how things go.” Alec settled down on Magnus’ lap, content to stay there for the rest of the night as he sent waves of peace and love through his bond with Jace hoping to ease whatever was plaguing his dreams tonight out of pure habit as he started sneakily doing it when they became Parabatai.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot and then there shall be smut I promise lol

“Thanks, Alec,” Jace said surprised when he reached for his mug only to have Alec hand him a fresh mug and smile softly at him. 

“How’s it going here?” Alec asked as he sipped out of his own mug as Jace let out a loud moan as he glared at the paperwork that was sitting on the surface of his own desk. 

“Don’t even get me started, I don’t understand how much paperwork one simple reason can cause. I just don’t get it!” Jace knew he was whining but he couldn’t help it. He had spent about a week at the Institute, crashing in his old room that caused many sleepless nights, as he lay awake beating himself up about being such a pinning idiot. He was running himself down and he knew it and this stupid paperwork wasn’t helping as the tiny words started to swirl together. 

“What part don’t you get?” Alec asked setting his own coffee down on the desk and placed his hands on the edge of the table, bracketing Jace in against the table and made sure to rest his chin on the blond’s shoulder. 

“Oh, um right here I guess?” Jace shuddered as Alec’s hot breath brushed against his ear and neck, goosebumps appearing on his skin. 

“I see what’s wrong, you just have to…” Alec’s voice faded off as Jace heard his blood rushing in his ears, he could feel the heat of Alec’s body against his own body even through the back of the chair. Jace could smell sandalwood strongly and something that was pure Alec and he couldn’t place a certain scent to him. The sandalwood reminded Jace sharply of both Alec and Magnus. Jace blinked as he was thrust back into a memory of the three of them curled up together watching a movie as Magnus crooned and pampered the two submissive’s who were happy and collared on either side of him. The innocent memory and sudden yet familiar guilt startled him so much that he let his pen drop to the ground, echoing through the room. 

“Jace? Jace? Are you okay?” Alec’s concerned face swam into Jace’s line of sight and the blond gave a small gasp.

“Okay, that’s enough paperwork for today I think,” Alec gently helped Jace from his chair behind his desk and wrapped a strong, warm arm around his waist, holding him close. 

“Y-Yeah, sorry I’m just a bit tired I guess.” Jace rubbed his eyes absently not seeing the concern that flared in Alec’s eyes. 

“Let’s get you to bed then yeah?” Alec turned them towards the door of the office and Jace couldn’t help but dig his heels into the ground as the very thought of going back to his room filled him with dread. 

“No, no I’m fine really. Just need more coffee is all,’ Jace shrugged off Alec’s arm, well he attempted to but Alec just held on tighter and pulled him closer. 

“I don’t think coffee is what you need Jace, come on let’s go to my room yeah?” Alec asked, voice soft and melodious in Jace’s ear and all the blond wanted to do was melt against him, but the flash of Alec and Magnus tangled together lovingly appeared and he fought back against the urge. 

“Nope, nope, not a good idea. I’m fine Alec just lay off.” Jace snapped as he tore himself away from Alec and stumbled back towards the desk.

“It’s cute you thought that was a suggestion, you’re coming with me to my room Jace,” Alec said firmly as he stepped forward and curled his hand around Jace’s neck firmly like Jace’s collar did. Alec held his breath as he prayed he did the right thing with that scuffing like move and released it when Jace let out a small keen and relax back against him as his head rolling back towards Alec. 

“That’s it, Jace, I’ve got you, I’m right here,” Alec whispered as he let Jace rest against his chest and carded his fingers through Jace’s hair. 

“Come on let’s go to bed yeah?” Alec whispered.

“Yeah,” Jace knew he was weak but the familiar pressure around his neck was making him go weak and he could still feel it when Alec herded him through a door to his bedroom and Jace almost let out a cry when a wave of love and adoration washed through his bond with Alec. 

“Alec,” Jace whispered but blinked when Alec shushed him by a simple kiss to his lips and that startled Jace so much he stood still in shock as Alec’s fingers found the bottom of his shirt. 

“I’ve got you, Jace, just don’t think just feel okay? Just trust me.” Alec whispered as he tugged Jace’s shirt up over his head and used his nimble fingers to unbuckle Jace’s belt and unzip his pants in the same action. 

“Foot up, now the other one,” Alec said firmly as he knelt in front of the blond as he slid Jace’s pants and boxers off. Jace did as he was told in a slight haze and realized with a shiver that he was now fully naked while Alec still had his clothes on, Alec didn’t seem bothered in the least. 

“Come on, in bed with you,” Alec said teasingly as he urged Jace under the sheets and followed closely behind. 

“Alec, but what about Magnus?” Jace shook himself out of his stupor long enough to remember Alec should only be doing this with Magnus. 

“He knows, it’s fine Jace just sleep and we’ll talk about this more over dinner okay?” Alec shushed his worried Parabatai as he tugged Jace over so the blond was sprawled over his chest and ear pressed against his chest right above his heart. Alec ran his hand up and down Jace’s back in a soothing motion and against his will, Jace’s eyes grew heavy. He was surrounded by Alec’s scent and his warm body pressed against his own and his cock stirred with interest but Jace willed it away. 

“Sleep, Jace,” Alec whispered as he pressed another kiss to Jace’s hair and that was all that the blond needed to fall into the beckoning slumber. Alec smiled happily as he cuddled closer to his sleeping Parabatai, everything would work out fine. He and Jace would talk over dinner and things would be straightened out. 

~~/~~

“Things aren’t working Magnus,” Alec whined as he flopped down rather dramatically onto his and Magnus’ bed, next to where the Warlock was propped up reading a book. 

“What isn’t working Alexander?” Magnus peered up from his book as his free hand to card through Alec’s hair and smiled when Alec curled up against him and resting his cheek on Magnus’ thigh letting out a sigh. 

“Jace, I really thought after I basically scuffed him into bed to sleep and tell him you were fine with all this he would be a bit more willing to have dinner with me and talk about all this. Instead, he’s been avoiding me, he straight up leaves the room whenever I enter.” Alec knew he was whining but he was exhausted and was starting to think he had misread Jace wrong and he was just making a fool of himself. 

“I see so will you let me step in now?” Magnus had wanted to let the two Parabatai sort out their own feelings before he added his own to the mix but Jace was actively avoiding Alec and he could see how it was taking a toll on Alec and he couldn’t have that. 

“Yes please, just don’t freak him out okay? He’s been through a lot already.” Alec murmured and Magnus couldn’t hide his smile at how much Alec cared about Jace.

“Of course angel, I promise to take care of him and get the truth out of him like I did with you,” Magnus promised and heard Alec inhale sharply. 

“Okay but I want to be in the apartment to help if needed yeah?” Alec closed his eyes as he nuzzled Magnus’ thigh. 

“Deal, now get some rest Angel tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Magnus crooned and let some of his magic spark and smiled when Alec’s breath evened out and Magnus put down his book and let his mind whir on how he was to get Jace to admit the truth in a more pleasurable way than forcing him to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sexual punishment, nipple play, cock ring, magic-powered sex toys, vibrators
> 
> SAFE SANE AND CONSENSUAL ALEC AGREED OFF SCREEN I SWEAR

“Jace, come here,” Magnus said firmly from the doorway to his and Alec’s room, Jace jerked from his place where he had curled up on the couch in the living room. He had sworn no one was home when he got in a few hours ago but he found himself hurrying over to Magnus, the Warlock’s voice firm and steady like it was when they were in a scene together.

“I’m going to blindfold you now, color?” Magnus held up a silky black tie and Jace swallowed as he thought for a moment, he hadn’t had a scene with Magnus in a few weeks and he craved it but he hadn’t wanted to be around him and Alec together.

“Green Sir,” Jace murmured finally as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, he knew that Magnus would take care of him. 

“Good boy,” Magnus murmured back as he tied the tie around Jace’s eyes firmly and quickly followed with belting Jace’s collar into place and watched as some tension flood from Jace’s body. Magnus curled his arm around Jace’s waist and tugged him into his side and slowly the two walked into the Master room. 

“You’re going to sit now and I’m going to tie you to the chair, you will tell me if it’s too tight or not tight enough am I understood?” Magnus eased the blindfolded Jace into a padded armchair. 

“Yes Sir,” Jace all but whispered and his breath caught in his throat as Magnus worked ropes around his wrists and ankles, securing him to the soft chair. Jace swallowed back a purr when Magnus’ fingers found his hair and stroked through the strands in a familiar and gentle way. 

“I need to cast a small spell for this, this won’t hurt you or cause you harm I promise, color?” Magnus asked gently. 

“Green Sir,” Jace wasn’t like Alec and thrived under the feeling of Magnus’ magic but he did enjoy it every so often and he smiled mainly to himself when the soft wash of power ran over his body briefly. 

“I’m going to remove the blindfold now pet, I’m sure you will have some questions but I can only answer one at a time remember that.” Magnus undid the knot and let the tie fall away and Jace jerked in the chair as his breath sharply left him like someone had punched him. 

Alec was looking back at Jace, a breathable ball gag firm between his lips. He was kneeling a few feet away from Jace on the bed and his wrists were tied behind his back with ropes. His knees were spread wide and gave Jace a perfect view of his cock that was heavy and hard between his thighs, but around the base was a thick cock ring. Jace took in the sight of small remotes taped to Alec’s thighs and cords leading well into him sure to be connected to other toys. Two bullet vibrators were taped to Alec’s cock, one by his balls and one at the tip of his penis. Two other ones were also taped to each of Alec’s nipples and Alec’s cheeks were flushed but his eyes were hazy as he looked back at Jace. 

“What’s going on Sir?” Jace felt confusion and some panic starting to build up as he squirmed in the ropes that held him in place. 

“Alexander is going to help us with something, I want you to answer me something, Jace. Did you sleep last night?” Magnus was behind Jace still and was still carding his fingers through Jace’s hair in a soothing movement.

“Yes,” Jace said slowly and jerked wide-eyed as Alec let out a muffled groan as his whole body jerked as well as the vibrators all turned on at once and his head tipped to the side and he shuddered when just as abruptly they shut off and he was gasping from behind the gag. 

“That spell I did before connects you to those toys on Alexander, when you lie they turn on to their highest intensity but when you answer correctly they stay shut off,” Magnus said sounding smug and Alec’s eyes fluttered briefly as he looked at the two only a few feet away. 

“Why are you doing this?” Jace whispered as he knew that the cock ring around Alec’s cock would stop him from receiving any real pleasure.

“You have been avoiding both of us, I had first wanted to let Alec and yourself sort it out but when you avoided him further and he came to me sad and worried I knew I had to step in. Now tell the truth, Jace, did you see Alec and I together having sex without being in a scene?” Magnus explained and Jace swallowed.

“Yes,” Jace whispered, guilt flooding his system but relief when Alec stayed still and the toys didn’t turn on. 

“Good, good. Now is that the reason you’ve been avoiding us so firmly?” Magnus asked next, his own control firm and he knew he couldn’t let his emotions consume him the way he wanted them to right now.

“Yes,” Jace found himself hesitating to answer this time. Alec let out a moan as the toys buzzed to life suddenly and his hips bucked forward before he made a weak noise when they shut off and his cock dripped a pearl of pre-cum down his shaft. 

“The truth please Jace,” Magnus said firmly, tightening his grip on Jace’s hair to stop the blond from lurching forward towards his Parabatai. 

“No! No okay! It’s not the whole reason!” Jace blurted out and Magnus hummed and Alec wiggled on the bed for better balance. 

“The whole reason then pet,” Magnus ordered and Jace swallowed hard and turned his gaze to the floor. 

“Do you know why I chose this method to get the truth out of you? I know you would have pushed your own limits and not safe worded out if I did anything to you, but you love your Parabatai.” Magnus said simply, he had to admit he had done this to Alec before but he had been in control of the toys and Alec had been a whimpering, begging mess by the end as he had loved it so much but Jace didn’t know that. 

“Now please Jace, we both care too much about you to let you keep avoiding us like this.” Magnus traced Jace’s jawline softly as he spoke and Jace looked up at him, eyes glassy and Magnus had to hold back the urge to cuddle Jace close to his chest and soothe him. 

“That’s the problem okay! I got so wrapped up in the BDSM aspect of our relationship that I forgot that you two had your own relationship outside of it!” Jace snapped as he averted his eyes again and Magnus tipped his own head to the side and Alec made a noise from behind his gag the toys stilled still showing Jace was telling the truth. 

“So when you were faced with it?” Magnus pressed as he resumed his stroking of Jace’s hair. 

“I freaked out, I didn’t want to get in the way anymore. I didn’t want to face the feelings I was forming and I didn’t want to ruin the happiness you have with each other by telling you about my own feelings for the two of you.” Jace bowed his head as his eye stung and he knew by speaking the truth right now, he spared Alec but he may have just doomed his relationship with the three of them. 

“Oh pet, why didn’t you just talk to us?” Magnus sighed as he palmed Jace’s cheek forcing the blond to look up and gasp when Magnus leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“This is also our fault, we should have talked to you to see if you were even open to the idea of being in a relationship with us from the start. Alec has been in love with you for a long and I started to fall for you the moment you moved into the loft.” Magnus spoke just as truthfully as Jace was and his cat eyes were fully on display showing Jace how much he meant it. 

“What?” Jace breathed out, not sure if he was hearing things right. 

“Jace, would you do the honor of considering being in a romantic and BDSM relationship with Alec and me?” Magnus asked formally and Alec made his own noise of agreement from the other side of the room making Jace give a watery laugh. 

“I would like that very much,” Jace said shyly, unsure if this was all real or not, but the feeling of Magnus’ lips firmly on his own felt real enough to him. 

“That settles it then, tomorrow night we are going on a date just the three of us and with many more to come.” Magnus pressed their foreheads together and Jace couldn’t help but smile and blush brightly at the mere promise. 

“Now shall we take care of Alexander? After all, he has been very good for us tonight hasn’t he pet?” Magnus purred as he straightened up and stood behind Jace again. Jace heard Magnus snap his fingers twice and watched with his own cock hardening in his pants as the cock ring disappeared and all the toys buzzed back to life. 

Alec let out a startled cry as his body arched and shook under the sudden onslaught of pleasure and vibrations. He gasped and whined from behind his gag as his hips jerked in the air. 

“What? I don’t understand?” Jace watched wide-eyed before it all became clear when Alec let out a muffled cry, eyes rolling up into his head as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his own chest and he collapsed onto his side as the toys shut off. 

“Oh Alec has a weakness for overstimulation like that, I would never have done something to him he doesn’t like but for the sake of you finally telling us what was wrong it was a small act to put on.” Magnus winked at Jace as he knelt down to untie the ropes around Jace’s wrists and ankles. 

“Noted,” Jace murmured and let Magnus help him to his feet, blushing when Magnus swooped him into another kiss, hand possessive over his collar as they kissed. 

“Come pet, let’s cuddle Alexander and talk about our date.” Magnus herded Jace over to the large master bed and the blond curled under the sheets as he watched Magnus take care of his out of it Parabatai. 

Jace opened his arms and laughed softly when Alec managed to all but fall into them when Magnus shuffled him under the sheets. Magnus just smiled at his two lovers as they curled together like that and nodded to himself, he would do anything to keep these two happy and with him. 

“Come over here, Sir?” Jace held his hand slowly out to Magnus a bit unsure but it faded when Magnus laced their fingers together and climbed under the sheets on the other side of Jace and tossed an arm over Alec who murmured against Jace’s chest before settling.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Jace whispered to Magnus before he buried his face into Alec’s hair. 

“Of course darling,” Magnus whispered back.


End file.
